Setsuna Has a Brother
by Pluto Girl
Summary: Zarbon is Setsuna Half Brother
1. Default Chapter

Dbz and sailor Moon do not belong to me.   
  
Setsuna knew that her half brother Zarbon was going to be killed she could not let it happen. She knew she  
had to do something even if it means to be killed her self. She knew she was going against the rules to change time  
but she is not going to just stand around and let her brother be killed there was only one choice go to Namick and  
prevent his death. Why did he have to join the evil Frezzea.   
  
**Flash Back**   
"Zarbon don't go" Setsuna Screamed With tears in her eyes. He looked at his sister in disgust for being so weak .  
She loved her brother to much she would never let him join The evil freezea she heard to much about him already.  
He did not care about his men. Setsuna runs into Zarbons arms crying she did not want her brother to go. He hugged  
her back then released what he was doing he pushed her off " don't be so weak nothing will stop me from doing  
what I want to do. She looked at him. Was this her brother specking to her like this? She looked away and in a raspy  
voice said "fine throw your life away to be with some sleaze ball who has no mercy for the weak" she took one last  
look at her brother and walked away. Zarbon walked to freezea who was waiting for him. Freezea looked at him and  
said " If you go against me I will destroy your Stupid planet and kill every one on it". Zarbone took one last look at  
his planet and left.   
  
**End of Flash Back**  
  
It has been five years since she has seen her brother. This happened before she found out she was Pluto. She took the  
key off from her belt and entered the dimension.  
*****************************************************************************************  
Sorry for spelling Mistakes I suck at spelling. 


	2. Who are You

Sorry it took so long to put this up but I have to go to work and School so I will try to finish it any ways Dbz and SM  
do not belong Me.   
  
She Step threw the time gate and before she knew it she was on Namick. all she had to do was find her  
brother and get him out of here. But where to look. "dame it where can he be" She screamed out in frustration. Then  
she sees a flash coming from the side of her. She looks over and see up in the sky her brother and Vegita. She had to  
get to him and fast.   
  
Zarbon looked at his enemy eye to eye he looked down to see the women with Blue hair looking like a tomato  
because she is blushing so much. He looks back at Vegieta and then he hears some one Screaming. "ZARBON". He  
looks down to see a women with green hair not noticing her. "Who the hell are you".   
  
  
I will finish but I have to go cook. sorry for spelling and Punctuation Mistakes I do not have much time to fix it. Tell  
me who Setsuna should be hooked up with. 


	3. Dear Sister

Ok I am off work yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!! sorry got carried away Sm and DBZ do not  
belong to me.   
  
  
Zarbon saw the women who was she and what was her problem. Then he Said " Who are  
you and how do you know me" She looked at him in shock then she remembered he had  
not seen her in 5 years and she was in her senshi out fit. " I am your sister do you  
recognize me know" she shouted out at him. His eyes lit up then he flew down and looked  
to see her ruby red eyes. How could he not have regonize her in the first place? His eyes  
lid up to see her it had been five years sense he seen her. "Set......." Zarbon was cut off "  
This is not a family reunion this is your funeral Zarbon" Vegieta shouted. " And if you like  
it can be a two person funeral." Vegita said with a low voice. Zarbon flew up " No Vegita  
it will only be your funeral ". Setsuna looked at Zarbon almost forgetting why she was  
here. " Zarbon stop do not throw your life away please Zarbon I just found you I do not  
want to loose you again". Setsuna screamed with tears poring out of her eye. Zarbon  
turned away from Vegieta to look at his sister when he felt a fist hit him in the face  
nocking him into a mountain . "ZARBON!! " Setsuna raised up her Staff and shouted  
her attack " PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM" Vegita was not expecting the attack it hit him  
square on to the ground. Vegieta got up and wiped the blood from his for head with a  
faint smile on his face " What the hell was that I have never felt a power like that" Vegieta   
landed next to her. Setsuna was pissed off. "Get the hell away from me you Pointe harried   
bastard". Zarbon got up from where he was hit he had witnessed what Setsuna had just  
done. Krillen and Bulma looked in shock " Man Bulma I have never seen power like  
this". Krillen whispered to bulma. Vegieta stepped by closer to Setsuna giving her a half  
smile. " Try to hit me again". Setsuna lifted up her staff and went to hit Vegieta with the  
end of her staff. Vegieta caught the end of the staff with his hand and sent Setsuna flying  
she felt some one catch Her she looked up to see the gold eyes of her brother he looked  
at her in shock and then gave her a smile he set her down next to bulma and flew towards  
Vegieta " how about I try to hit you" Zarbon Said.   
  
Sorry it takes me so long. Forgive my spelling mistakes and Punctuation. 


End file.
